Sweet New Moon
by Lilylovesbones
Summary: Remus and Tonks didn't die in DH. They have three children and they're trying to cope with their "Teenaghood issues". What will happen? Remus/Tonks, Teddy/Lily, Hermione/Ron, Harry/Ginny, George/Luna
1. Chapter 1

-Teddy, stop it. You are going to drive your mummy mad if you keep changing your hair- said an amused Remus Lupin while he was playing with his son.

-Daddy is right, Teddy. Stop or I….I won't give you chocolate after dinner-said Tonks watching her family having fun. A year had passed since the end of the war and the Lupin family could finally start living. For the first three months after the final battle, Remus and Tonks had to hide somewhere very far from their son and couldn't communicate with Andromeda or Harry for a very long time.

-Don't be so evil, love. I'll convince him to stop- promised Remus –But now you should really go upstairs and lay down: I don't want our second born to have problems-

-As if he/she could be less weirdo: IT would have a metamorphamagus as mother, a werewolf as father and a mix as brother. I don't think it could get worse, could it???-

-He would have a great mother, a caring father and Teddy will help him out of his problems- said Remus hugging his wife. They didn't know if they were having a boy or a girl, but he knew they would have loved their child anyway.

-Remus…my waters just broke!-said Tonks scared. She didn't feel any pain, Auror training taught her to control it, but she was rather amused by her husband: Remus kept on stumbling in the carpet while trying to get his wife's bag and he also swore once or twice.

Luckily they made it to St. Mungo's without broken bones. Remus didn't enter the OR because he had to look after Teddy and he also had to wait for Harry and the others. Teddy was staring happily at his father, he was just one and couldn't understand what was actually going on, but he knew that something was coming, something that would have changed his life forever.

Harry, Ginny, Molly and the rest of the Weasley gang arrived after twenty minutes, all excited about the new baby the would have enlarged the family: Fleur and Remus were talking about the possible friendship between her first born, Victoire, and his new baby. She repeated three times in a row "They could bee grait amis- He actually couldn't care less about it.

-Mr. Lupin?Would you like to meet your daughter?-a nurse came out the OR with a pink bundle in her arms. Remus reached the woman and took the baby from her arms: the girl had purple eyes and beautiful blonde hair, he could swear that she was identical to his wife. He sat next to his son and he was surrounded by his family friends, but he didn't listen to them, he could just look at his children. Later that afternoon, Remus and Teddy were finally able to see Tonks, obviously after sending the rest of the gang home.

-Hi, there, young men- Tonks was lying in her hospital bed, she looked exhausted, her hair were of an unnatural shade of black and her eyes were purple like her new born. Remus never saw his wife in her natural version, but he seemed pleased by her look. Teddy ran into her mum's arms as soon as he saw her.

-Mummy!-

-Hello , honey. Remus, come here, I want to see our little Sirya-she said. Remus looked pretty shocked by the name Tonks just used to call their daughter.

-Sirya? Dora, I don't think it's a good idea: is not a very common name and you always said that you would have never named your daughter with some strange name-Remus said while rocking the little girl.

-Oh, dear, I love this name: after all it's kind of a feminine for Sirius and I want our daughter to have something from him. And, as a second name, I'd think of Moon-

-Sirya Moon? Darling, I don't think that-

-Enough, you choose Teddy's name, I name our little girl-

And with that, the decision was made.


	2. A New Friendship

-Come on, daddy, will be late! Come on, Lily is waiting for me!- said a very mad Emma Lupin to her father Remus.

-Dad is coming. Calm down, sis, your definitely not the only one panicking. Even Lily is probably driving Harry and Ginny crazy, but they're not complaining- said Sirya.

-If you could get on the car, mum and dad would bring us to King's Cross. Vic is waiting-

-Give it up, Teddy. You two broke up. She'll be at the station with her new boyfriend to wave Louis goodbye and I don't think Fleur will allow you next to her "baby pearl""-said Emma with an amused face.

-Kids, on the car or I swear I will change your face and not thanks to your metamorph abilities- Mrs. Tonks appeared from the back of her house with a very angry expression and her three kids jumped in the car as fast as they could.

When they arrived at the station, the Weasleys and the Potters were already there. When Lily and Hugo saw their best-friend Emma they ran away from their mothers' arms to greet her and ask her if she was nervous like them.

-How could I? We are just going to school!- stated her normally.

-Well, you were lucky arriving late: my dad made us promise never to become friends with Malfoy or Zabini. He said he would have killed me if I dared doing like Rosie and Albus- said Hugo looking around to check if his father was somewhere near to hear.

Harry and Remus joined their youngest to say goodbye. Little Lily jumped in his father's arms for the last time and asked him if she could have a broomstick after entering among the Gryffindors. None of her brothers were in that house: James ended up in Hufflepuff and Albus in Slytherin. She promised she would have made her parents proud attending in their same house.

-Emma, can I speak to you one last time?-asked Remus to his youngest- Listen, honey, you know what happens to daddy once a month and you also know that…-

-That I don't actually transform into a werewolf, but I've got kind of epileptic attacks. Dad, I know what you want me to do: you want me to tell Lily and Hugo so they can control me during full moon, right?-asked the girl.

-You are definitely my daughter- he said, laughing when Emma changed her hair color from her usual purple to a honey-brown very similar to his- Yes, you are, indeed. Now go and say bye to Teddy and Sirya, they'd be mad at you if you didn't. Hug me first- he said opening his arms to embrace his baby one last time.

Ten minutes later, after hugging and kissing all their relatives, Emma got on the train with Lily and Hugo. They couldn't believe that it was finally time for them to go to Hogwarts, they dreamed of this day for years now.

-So, evil genius- said Emma looking at Lily- have you found a solution to our problems?-

-Yep! Look what I found at "Flourish&Blotts"-said Lily taking a book out from her bag. It said "Transfiguration for Dummies"- I know that it doesn't sound appealing, but it works great. I know some people who used it and said it was wonderful-

While Lily was hiding the book again, a little girl with long brown hair and icy eyes knocked on they compartment door. Hugo looked up to see who had disturbed their conversation and blushed a soon as he saw the girl.

-Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you, but there are no more places. Can I sit with you?-asked the girl

-Of course you can. Nice to meet you, I'm Lily Potter. This is Emma Lupin and the one with the red face is my cousin, Hugo Weasley-said Lily cheerfully.

-Don't worry, she's always very happy, you'll get used to it-said Emma looking at Lily.

-Nice to meet you. I'm Isabella Malfoy, but you can call me Bella- said the girl. Lily and Hugo looked at each other: the boy seemed very sad after what Bella said and Lily's smile grew even bigger.

-Good, now we've got something to drive uncle Ron very mad-said Lily. Emma explained that Hugo's dad forbid him and Lily to befriend Malfoys and Zabinis because his eldest daughter and Lily's brother became very close to two members of those families.

-I know. They are my brother Scorpius and my cousin Greg. They often speak of their adventures with Albus and Rose. Even my dad and uncle made me swear not to befriend members of your families. But they didn't know that another member of the family was part of your group, which means that now I'm allowed to hang with you-said Bella looking at the three of them hoping that someone knew what she meant.

-What does she mean?-asked Hugo confused. Bella's face turned from happy to very stressed.

-For God's sake, Hugh…Do you ever listen to my father's stories-asked Emma- She is a Malfoy, my mum is a Tonks. My grandmum and Bella's are sisters and that makes us kind of, well, cousins, I guess-

-Yes, cousins, just like me and you-said Lily- Well, considering that you and our Emma are related, you deserve to be a member of our group-

-Thanks- said Bella sitting next to Hugo, who turned even more red.

When they arrived to Hogwarts, Hagrid was there to welcome the first year as he used to do every year.

-Look, look, look: Potter, Weasley, Malfoy and Lupin. That's gonna be a funny year-

-You said it Hagrid!-answered Lily and Hugo together. During the journey to the school, the four of them discussed about their possible houses. Hugo was afraid of ending in Ravenclaw like his sister, Ron Weasley would have never forgiven his only son. Emma didn't care, she knew that she had three possibilities, but she would have probably ended in Hufflepuff like her brother and sister had previously done. Bella knew that her destiny was Slytherin with her brother and Lily was determined to make her dad proud of her.

-When I call your names, you come here and I'll put the hat on your head-said professor Longbottom.

The sorting started, the first five kids ended in Hufflepuff, the other ended in the other three houses and, finally, Emma's turn arrived.

-Lupin Emma-the girl walked shyly to the chair and waited for Neville to put the hat on her head- I see smartness and curiosity. Like your siblings you would be perfect for Hufflepuff, but I see you want to be different. GRYFFINDOR will do- Emma ran to her new table, happy.

-Malfoy Isabella- the girl walked there, she seemed pretty scared, but she knew she had to hide the feeling. Meanwhile, the Slytherin table was getting ready to welcome the new member. The hat see into her mind for a few minutes and then said- GRYFFINDOR- the four tables were pretty shocked by this sorting, but then the Gryffindor table burst into clapping the new member.

Hugo and Lily had to wait more time to be sorted, so they used the time to look around and that's how they saw all their cousins staring at them. The last member of the Weasley family that entered Gryffindor had been Freddie, George and Luna's son, two years before. James had never forgiven him for that.

-Potter Lily-the girl looked at his cousins and then walked to the chair. She had her head up, she was ready to hear the response the hat had to give her- Another Potter…I see: your smart, curious like your friend Emma. But you've got something else: you're proud, brave, very much impulsive and you've got passion for jokes…You'll be perfect for GRYFFINDOR-screamed the hat. Lily jumped off the chair and ran towards her table. I But then suddenly she stopped: two boys were walking her way with angry faces.

-Potter, you and your brother sit down now-said Professor Longbottom.

-We will, sir-said James- Here's your money- and so he gave Lily five galleons. After that, Albus did the same with a very angry look.

-Lily fooled you again, didn't she, Jamie?-

-Oh, shut up, Dommie-

The sorting started again, Hugo had joined Lily and others to Gryffindor and he seemed very pleased with himself.

-What did uncle Ron promised you?-asked Lily.

-Mum promised me a new Potion set and dad a broomstick-answered Hugo. They four burst into laughing.

A new friendship had began.


	3. Friendship, Runningand Love

Four Years Later

Four kids were running around the park, trying to escape the detention that professor Longbottom had given them. Chasing them, the said professor whose lungs were too old to stand the running.

-Potter! I know it was you. Only a very good fourth year could have made such a powerful spell- screamed the man.

-Thank you very much for reminding me my capacities, Neville-answered the girl turning to face him, but she was too far to see his face. She grinned and her eyes sparkled, then Emma caught her by her arm and pushed her so hard that Lily almost fell on the ground. She started running again and stopped only when she joined Hugo and Bella to their bench.

-Neville is going to die very soon if we keep kidding so hard with him-said Hugo before kissing Bella's forehead.

-Eww…cousin, just rent a room for the two of you, so me and poor Emma won't have to see you showing your affection to YOUR Isabella-said Lily smiling sheepishly to the couple.

-Lily, leave 'em alone. They deserve some intimacy, don't they?-said Emma sitting next to her cousin- And don't call her Isabella: you know she can be even worse than my mum when we call her that-

-Listen to my cousin, Lily Flower. I could be really bad with you-said Bella.

-Oh, shut up. You all love me too much to hurt me-answered the girl.

-How's your rib? And your wrist? You should really go to Madam Pince to check them-asked Hugo, he was really worried for her cousin.

-God, Hugh…you are really getting like grandma Weasley every day the most. I'm fine, I don't need to be checked-answered the girl.

The day before this conversation, during a Quidditch training, Lily had fallen from her broomstrick, nothing could stop her from falling, so she hit the ground very hard. Nobody was there when it happened and she told her friends and cousin only when she got to the common room. Her schoolmates were used to the bruises she had on her face and even the professors stopped asking about her injuries. Emma and Hugo tried to convince her to go to the hospital wing, but she had refused to go. She was very proud and didn't want her parents to know that she had made a mistake on the broom: she thought that they could be really disappointed.

-As soon as the match with James is over, you're going to the hospital wing. Even if I had to drag you, you're going, have you got me?-said Emma using her "evil" voice. Lily smiled simply and then touched the point where her rib was broken and made a painful sound.

-Ok…and you won't have to drag me-

Meanwhile

A young man, about twenty-four years older, got into his place. Since his girlfriend had left, four years earlier, nothing had changed into that house.  
His face popped up when he heard the sound of someone apparating.

-Hello, mother-said the man, his hair turning immediately turquoise.

-Edward…Your father and I were wondering if you would like to join us and your sister Sirya to Hogsmeade. You know that Emma has one of her free Saturdays and she would like to see her git of a brother-Tonks said, the boy looked at her as soon as he heard the insult- She said that. She misses you and wants to see you-

-I don't know…uncle Harry gave me some new cases and-

-And nothing, Teddy-said the woman, her hair turning from her usual pink to a very unnatural black-It has been four years since Victoire left. She's got a new life, an husband and a baby on the way. You have to move on, honey. You have to find someone right for you-

-If I say I'll come, will you stop it?-asked the man, hoping that his mother would stop.

-Fine. Come on, dad is waiting for us out of here-said the woman happily smiling.

-How did you know I would have said yes?-asked Teddy.

-Easy…you're like your dad and Emma: you always give in the end. Well, you give in with me!-and with that she kissed his cheek and pushed him out of the door.

HOGSMEADE

-Is that my brother or is just an hologram?- screamed Emma as soon as she saw her family approaching.

-It's me. Flash and bones-answered the boy hugging tightly the girl. Five months had passed since he last saw his little sister and Teddy could see that she was turning into a very pretty, young and smart girl. He knew that in a few years he would have to help Remus to keep the boys away from her.

-Hello-Lily Potter joined her best friend and her parents. Hugo and Bella had already been sucked away from the Weasleys and the Malfoys and they were out of sight. Only Rose had escaped her parents staying at school…with Scorpius.

-You can't be Lily. You are too old and tall to be her-said Remus hugging his goddaughter after releasing his own child-Where are Harry and Ginny?-

-Mum and dad came last week. James and I had a match they couldn't miss and then they left for a little holiday in France-explained the girl-Look who we have here: Edward Lupin-said Lily.

Since she was four years old, the time when she started to know how to pronounce perfectly the Rs, Lily started to call her friend Teddy with his complete name: only his parents used to call him that, and only when they were mad at him. But when Teddy prohibited her to call him that, she started crying and from that moment on, Lily was the only one always allowed to use his full name.

While Lily spoke, Teddy's thoughts moved crazily inside his mind: if his father hadn't call her with her first name, he knew he would have never recognized the little girl he used to know. Her hair had grown longer and her face had started to get more mature. Even her body was changing and when he realized how dirty his thoughts were, that's when Teddy Lupin decided to ignore Lily Potter 'til her coming of age.


	4. A kiss Is All You Need

Years passed, people moved on and our four young heroes grew up: Bella and Hugo kept on dating, falling for each other every day the most; Emma had grown taller and smarter, receiving all the attention Freddie Weasley had for a girl and also becoming one of the finest witches Hogwarts ever had; Lily still had passion for Quidditch and was very proud of herself when she became the youngest captain of the Gryffindor team ever existed, in the end she also showed her abilities in Potion and, as Sloughorn liked to remind everyone, she was even as good as Severus Snape.

-Are you going to try or not?-the four were sitting around the fire in their common room and Emma was helping Lily making the most important decision of her life.

-I don't know…what if they say I'm doing it just to be like dad? I'm not like James, I DO care about what others think of our family: I don't want the world to think that my father helped me in the Auror's department- she said.

-Nobody would ever think that, Lils: the world knows you for being one of the greatest seeker in England and one of the most able potionist this school ever had since Snape!-Hugo was trying to convince his cousin to make the test to become an Auror, that's what she always wanted, but she was to afraid of being judged –Hugh, just give me time, ok? I'll take a decision-said Lily- I'm going for a walk: anyone's coming?-she asked to the others, but they knew that she didn't actually wanted others to be around her.

Lily decided that a good walk in the park was all she needed to clear her mind: being an Auror had always been her dream, listening to his father's adventures at work was the most exciting thing that she ever did and she always imagined herself as an Auror and nothing else.

-Ouch!-she turned around after hearing a painful noise behind her. She saw a blue red haired man on the ground, his head searching for a wand that had flown at Lily's feet.

-Oh…hello, Teddy? Do you need help?-she asked, amused by the scene that was in front of her eyes.

During the past three years, Teddy Lupin had tried anything to stay away from her, Lily was starting to think that he actually did hate her, that was the only possible explanation.

What Lily didn't know was that Teddy avoided her because he didn't want to jump on her and start kissing her in front of her whole family, she was younger than him and she was also his godfather's daughter after all! Such things shouldn't even be imagined, he said to himself.

-Hi,Lily! No, thanks, I can still stand up by myself-Teddy finally could get up again and then waved Lily hello, he didn't hug her because he was to afraid to of his possible actions.

She made a strange face when she saw his reaction, she was wondering what the hell was going on with Teddy: since she was a child he was one of the most important people in her life, she even had a crush on him since she was twelve but, considering he used to date her cousin, she never told him and she promised herself never to do such a stupid thing.

-I'm sorry being rude, you know that I get a little bit upset when I fall-he tried to explain.

-I know. I know you, right? By the way: what are you doing here? Did my father sent you again to spy on me like he did last year?-she asked him, fervently hoping that he would just turn to her and say "_No, I came here to tell you that you are my life! Do you want to marry me?_"but she also knew that this couldn't happen, especially between them.

-No, I came here to tell- Lily's heart skipped a beat-Emma that mum and dad are going on holiday with grandma and she' s going to spend holiday with me and Sirya only-

-And you came all the way hero just to tell her that?-she had always loved the relationship Emma shared with her siblings, usually her brothers used to keep her out from their lives, they wanted all the privacy they could have, but she loved them this way and wouldn't change a thing about James and Albus.

-Yep. Mum went shopping with Ginny and Molly and today's my free day, so she sent me here. And you: why are wandering around?-Teddy wanted to know what was going on in his Lily's mind (_since when she is my Lily_), he noticed the worried look in her eyes and wanted to know if there was a chance for him to help her out of her thoughts.

-As you said, just wandering-she said, Lily used to keep for herself her problems, she shared them only with Emma and her cousin.

-Don't lie to me, Lils. You are a really bad liar. What's wrong?-

_**God, how come he always knows what's on my mind?**_

-It's…complicated. Next month there's the first test for the Auror academy and I don't know if I should…-but she couldn't end the sentence.

-Don't know if you should do the test?-he completed for her.

She simply nodded, her words died down her throat, her eyes fell to the ground. Lily didn't want to look at him, she was scared of his eyes: she always knew that he had the power to read in her eyes, no matter what she was hiding, no matter what she thought, he knew. And that's why she loved him so much, even if she couldn't have him.

-Don't be afraid of what people think, Lils. They don't know who you are: they pretend they do, but the truth is that they don't. Not as I do, anyway. Go for it, become an Auror and make Harry even more proud of you- now Teddy was yelling, his smile light up the dark January day in the park and Lily couldn't help but smile too.

Teddy saw her smiling and made the decision that would've changed his life forever _"It's now or never!"._

After that last thought, a new adventure was born: Teddy Lupin just kissed Lily Potter.

MEANWHILE AT THE CASTLE…

- What're you doing?-

-Nothing, Freddie. Just watching destiny fulfill his plans-said calmly Emma Lupin to her boyfriend moving away from the window.


	5. Brother Love

**-You do realize that my family, specifically Jamie, is going to kill you, right?-**

**-Never doubted that. But if being brutalized by your family is what it takes to be with you for the rest of my existence then I'll be glad to be tortured-**

**-Aww, how romantic of you!-**

**They had been embraced in the grass for almost three hours now and it was time for Lily to go back inside the castle. She captured Teddy's lips one last time before heading inside. He couldn't help smiling like an idiot watching her going away. He waited years to finally have her and he absolutely couldn't believe that she wanted him too: the only problem now was telling Harry and that'd be the hard part.**

**-So, my brother FINALLY kissed you!-Emma had to speak to her best friend as soon as Lily entered the common room. Freddie knew his girlfriend enough to decide that it was time to head to bed, so he gently pressed a kiss on her forehead and wished her and his cousin good night.**

**-Good luck with her, Lils. She'll want to now everything-said Freddie chuckling leaving the room.**

**-Well, not EVERYTHING, Teddy's still my brother so I don't even want to think about his kissing abilities-**

**-I just have to say that you mother was right: kissing is something that runs in the Lupin family. It was…great! And considering you reminded me that he is you brother indeed, I'm now heading to bed-**

**-Lilkin please!-Emma begged but there was no chance: Lily was daydreaming and couldn't be stopped.**

**She had been waiting for this exact moment for years. She knew that her hart had belonged to Teddy since her fifth year of life, when he promised he would've married her when she was older. Many years had passed since then but she never doubted that someday she, and not Vic, would be the happiest woman on Earth thank to her favorite metamorphamagus. He was the only one who truly understand her (apart from Hugo and Emma): he always knew what to tell her, how to make her smile and shine in her darkest moments. ****He was her better half.**

Now the only problem in their relationship was her family. She was starting to imagine her family's reaction and she realized that some members of the clan might not approve of their love story. Especially her brother James. What Lily didn't know was that, at the moment, her brother had his mind as busy as he never had before in his whole life.

POTTER MANOR

James Potter was not what could be called and impatient man. He was indeed a very calm and placid man when it was not about jokes and pranks. Every person who met him couldn't believe he was Professor McGonagal's nightmare because he appeared to be one of the most controlled boy in the world. The only thing that could make him anxious was his longtime girlfriend, one Alice Longbottom. After chasing said girl for three years she had finally agreed to give him a chance and, as soon as James had the opportunity, she had to change her mind about him.

Now, almost five years later, James Potter was waiting for a life-changing answer.

-So?-

Alice looked stressed out and tired but a huge smile appeared on her lips after seeing James' figure. She was afraid, all that wasn't expected and she didn't know what to say. She simply nodded waiting for James to understand the real meaning of her expression.

-Your smile means that I'm going to be a dad?- he waited for her to speak but all she could do was nod again. An enormous grin emerged on James' face as he hugged his girlfriend with all the passion he had in his body.

-Are you happy?-

-Ecstatic! We're going to have our own family, Aly. Merlin, I love you so much!-

-I love you too, prat-

Harry and his wife couldn't help eavesdropping: they were concerned about their son and were starting to think something had occurred between Alice and him. Hearing about the incoming new member was a shock but a joyous one.

Every member of the Potter and Weasley clan was informed of the happy news with an early owl so that the Potter's mail box was already full by four in the afternoon. Lily was allowed by the headmistress to floo home and congratulate her brother personally; she couldn't believe that her idiot brother had finally decided to settle down and make an honest woman out of that poor Alice of his. She always wondered how such a nice person could have ended with her brother. But everybody knows that love is blind and can't be fought: that was a law she was finally understanding thanks to her Teddy.

-Let's hope it's not a boy or we'll have to handle both father and son- Albus loved to tease his brother since the very first years. They grew up together and saw the other as a best friend.

-Very funny, Al. Your childhood wouldn't have been that funny without me.-

-I wouldn't call my childhood funny, brother. You always found a way to make me cry-

-You started crying way to easily for me. At first I thought you were a girl-

-Then I wish you for a girl: so you'll be sure our brother isn't one and when she'll be old enough to date you know what's it like for a father watching his little girl grow up-

Lily really missed her conversation with her brothers: the used to spend hours talking about what they wanted, even risking expulsion. But being in different houses didn't help and both Al and Jamie had left years before Lily.

-Talking 'bout boys…you seeing someone dear TigerLily?-

-As a matter of fact yes. But I'm not telling you his name or you'll talk Albus into a threatening mission like the past five times I dated someone-

-Oh, please. You know we wouldn't do that sort of stuff- Albus pleaded.

-Of course not, Al. You would only torture him enough to convince him to leave me alone. If it were up to you I'd be single for the rest of my life-

James and Albus shared a look: they didn't want their sister to be alone, they just want boys as far as possible from her.

-Ok. We promise we're not going to hurt the boy. It sounds like he's important to you-

-He is, Jamie. He really is-

-Fine. But you'll have to introduce us-

-Yeah-said Albus

-You already know him-

Her brothers looked afraid of her sudden revelation.


	6. Good old Tree House!

There was no way out now. Somehow her brothers always knew how to make her talk and today was no exception. Damn her mouth! She wanted to have her cousin Lucy's control over her own words, because maybe, just maybe, in that case she might have been able to keep a secret from both James and Albus. But they fooled her again or, better, she fooled herself again in front of her brothers and now she had to tell them. Shoot, Lucy should give her lessons!

-We know him, hein?-asked Albus with his Slytherin's wicked smile.

-Might be-said Lily nonchalantly.

-Who is he, sis? Come on, you have to tell us now!-James told her.

-Fine!-yelled Lily-But not here. Follow me!-he r brother silently followed her to their old tree house. They begged their father for weeks to have but he always had something to do instead of building it. James and Albus had to make Lily pretend to be hurt so that they could hit their father's weak spot: Harry could never stand any of his children crying, but Lily, as only female, was his little girl and he would've killed rather then seeing her cry.

They all climbed the ladder and sat on their old chair. James was actually surprised to see that it still held him.

-We're listening, my dear-Albus broke the silence trying to help his sister opening up. He had to know to punch with James' help.

-Ok, ok. I'll tell you. Merlin, you're almost as annoying as uncle Ron!-

-Yeah, keep the compliments for later. Now, shoot-

-Ok. There is a slight chance, but really tiny, almost invisible that I MIGHT BE dating….Tddlpn- she blurted out.

-WHO?-said the pair together.

-Tddlppn!-she said a little louder.

-Ok, you're messing with us now. We didn't understand you and you know it. Now…-James stood up and approached his sister-You tell us who you are dating and I promise I'm not going to hex you!-

-You'd never dare. Dad would kill you-she retorted.

-She's right. Dad would definitely have your head if you touched her. And I think uncle Charlie would be ready to let one of dragon eat you if you threatened her-Albus pointed out.

James couldn't help but sit back to his seat and wait for his sister to be ready.

-James is right. I need somebody to know. I can't keep it a secret anymore, and especially from the two of you-she took a breath and finally spoke his name-Teddy. I'm dating Teddy-

They didn't react. They just stood there, unable to move or speak for five looong minutes. Lily was starting to worry that they might've actually had a stroke. But then Albus frowned and stood up.

-Why him? You could have anyone-he simply asked.

-I know. But…I love him. I always have-she stated.

He nodded in response and reached for something into his pocket. He took out five galleons and placed them into James' hand.

-I'll give you the rest after I went to Gringott's- he turned, placed a kiss on his sister's head and left the tree house.

-What…what was that?-she asked shocked. Albus looked happy but still he had never behaved so strangely.

-The bet. We placed it on you during your fifth year: I noticed that there was some strange attachment between you and Teddy so I decided to bet against Al. He said that you simply admired Ted-James explained.

-It was that. At least at the beginning. But it was there all along: I've always loved him, even when I was just a silly little girl watching him from afar. I was jealous of Vic because she had him and I couldn't. But still…I don't understand Al's behavior-

-He just realized that you've grown. You won't need him for protection and you won't look for him when you'll have to talk-James looked around that place that held so many memories for the three of them: it was no more time for games and they had to move on and live. Maybe, in a few years, they could all come back with their children and get caught by their past selves for some time more.

-As for me, I always knew you didn't need my protection. You're a true lion Lily and you don't need me or anyone else to tell you what to do. Albus just found out and it'll take him a while to come around-

Lily loved her brothers. Despite what everyone said about them always been silly and never serious she knew better. She knew that her brothers were also something else, more valuable: they were in fact her truest friends. And they always would be.


End file.
